


Круги на воде

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Итак, вы говорите, что больше не испытываете галлюцинаций, мистер Уилсон.





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры, пейринг односторонний

— Здесь так тихо, правда, Слэйд?

_— Итак, вы говорите, что больше не испытываете галлюцинаций, мистер Уилсон._

_Доктор Адамс, молодой, светловолосый, прилизанно-аккуратный, смотрел на него внимательно из-под стекол очков. Он такой… Будто сошел с рекламной брошюры медуниверситета. Слишком стереотипно-правильный, слишком молодой — должно быть, немногим старше Джо, — такой, будто проходил в Аркхэме чертову практику._

_— Да._

_Билл за спиной Адамса широко ухмылялся, привалившись к стене. Настоящий и улыбался-то редко._

_— Я не сумасшедший, док, — голос все еще звучал хрипло после долгого молчания. — У тебя целая лечебница психов, наряжающихся в клоунов и пингвинов. Займись ими._

Слэйд промолчал. Это неожиданно тяжело: просто не отвечать.

Он настолько привык к голосу настоящего Билла в трубке телефона, к звучащему один в один с ним голосу ИИ, созданного Дэйвом, в наушнике.

Билл запер его в этом блядском дурдоме, ИИ уничтожен своим создателем.

Осталось только это порождение наркотического дерьма, которым накачали его в Обществе.

_— Я понимаю ваши чувства, мистер Уилсон, — мягко произнес Адамс, и Билл скривился. — И все же. Я просто действительно хочу вам помочь._

_Помочь, значит._

_— Брось, док. Тебя ничему не научил опыт предшественников? Мисс Квинзель искренне хотела помочь Джокеру. Теперь они сидят в соседних камерах._

_Адамс неожиданно улыбнулся._

_— Не переживайте за меня._

_— Просто убей его, Слэйд. Ты успеешь прежде, чем вломится охрана. И он перестанет тебе докучать. Ну же. Может, они даже наконец перестанут пытаться сдать тебя мозгоправам._

— Тебе так часто приходится молчать.

Билл сел рядом — пол был таким же мягким, как и чертовы белые стены, — и оперся локтем на плечо Слэйда. Слэйд не должен был чувствовать его тепло и прикосновения. Он и не чувствовал. Это галлюцинации, и ничего больше.

_Наручники не особо усложнят убийство. Замедлят, скорее. Но Билл был прав: охрана бы не успела. Выставлять их за дверь было большой ошибкой._

_— О чем вы думаете, мистер Уилсон?_

_Билл отклеился от стены и подошел ближе. Оперся на спинку стула, нависая над Адамсом, и положил ладонь ему на горло, демонстративно провел пальцем поперек него, пытаясь поймать взгляд Слэйда. Затянутые в кожаные перчатки руки, взъерошенные темные волосы, ярко-голубые глаза — он выглядит настолько привычно. Если бы только не эта чертова ухмылка._

_— В этом чудесном учреждении мне чертовски не хватает Гиннеса._

_— Вы не пьете уже несколько лет, — Адамс покачал головой, и, чуть помедлив, спросил. — Что он говорит вам?_

_«Убеждает меня сломать тебе шею»._

— Он, — Слэйд уже знал эту интонацию, в ней слишком много ревности — чьей-то чужой, и боли — кажется, его собственной, — всегда говорил, что все из-за того, что ты социопат. Социопаты почти неспособны к формированию привязанностей, почти неспособны к адекватному их выражению. Я думаю, он тебе льстит.

Билл обхватил Слэйда за шею, со смешком выдохнул в самое ухо:

— Социопатия не при чем. Ты трус.

_— Послушайте. Я вам не враг._

_— Конечно же, он тебе не враг. Просто назойливое насекомое. Прихлопни его, и дело с концом._

_«Заткнись»._

_— Ну же, Слэйд. Тебе ничего не стоит убить мальчишку._

_«Заткнись», — зло подумал Слэйд. — «Заткнись»._

_— Мистер Уилсон, — с нажимом произнес Адамс, снова переключая внимание на себя._

_Он говорил и до, только слушал Слэйд… не его._

_— Чего вы боитесь, мистер Уилсон?_

— Ты просто боялся.

«Заткнись».

— Что твои щенки посчитают тебя слабаком, если увидят, что ты их любишь. Что Аделин посмеется над тобой, если ты отважишься произнести вслух всего три слова. И что он…

«Заткнись».

— …от тебя отвернется. Ты настолько боялся быть отвергнутым, что так и не сказал ему.

— Заткнись.

_— Боюсь? Из нас двоих вы — тот, кто ставит диагнозы, док. Скажите мне, чего я боюсь._

_— Остаться один._

_Билл рассмеялся, и почти с умилением посмотрел на Адамса._

_— Какой славный и сообразительный мальчик._

_Захотелось сжать и разжать кулаки в приступе раздражения — не столько из-за Адамса, сколько из-за Билла, — но это выдало бы с головой в ту же секунду, и Слэйд только вскинул бровь._

_Адамс продолжил._

_— Вы боитесь не признать проблему, а ее решения. Как только ваша галлюцинация исчезнет, вы останетесь наедине с самим собой._

_Билл снова зашелся смехом._

_— Чушь._

— Настолько глупо с твоей стороны, — Билл запустил пальцы Слэйду в волосы, аккуратно и почти ласково. Настоящий Билл не сделал бы так никогда — дерганный и жесткий, он был не слишком большим любителем излишнего физического контакта.

Мозг верить в то, что не может и не должен чувствовать фантомные прикосновения, отказывался категорически.

— Молчать три десятка лет, чтобы все равно быть брошенным. Ты должен был знать, что это произойдет. Рано или поздно. Ты знал. Но ты любил его, как последний идиот. Это было для тебя страшнее всего.

«Не бросал и не отворачивался никогда. Он правда считает, что это поможет… от чего-то».

— Чушь.

_— Я бы предпочел вернуться в камеру, док. Нет никакой проблемы. Никого нет._

_— Что ты говоришь, — Билл демонстративно покрутил пальцем у виска._

_Адамс устало вздохнул и снял очки, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд на Слэйда._

_— Тогда на кого вы смотрите?_


End file.
